A New Digi Journey
by Golden Dragon
Summary: It's up to Tom and Kari's son, Mark and his digimon, Red Felinemon, to save the Digital World
1. Meet Red Felinemon

A New Digi Journey

By Golden Dragon

Part 1:Meet Red Felinemon

"Mark…I'm coming for you," said a strange digimon as he rushed down the digital pathway to the real world.

"Hi, Mrs. Tachikawa!" greeted 16-year old Mark Frangro as he walked to the bakery counter and gave his order for a large cake.

"Oh Mark, you don't have to call me that. I'm a close friend of your dad and mom, so just me call me Mimi," smiled Mrs. Tachikawa as she and her digimon, Palmon handed the cake box to Mark and his father's digimon, Felinemon. After paying and taking the cake box, Mark let out a sigh and Gatomon, his mother's digimon, asked why.

The three walked down the street as Mark said, "It's just the reunion today, I mean I love seeing family members, like uncle Tai and aunt Karen, but some of my cousins, well…"

"I understand. You don't have a digimon of your very own yet, and you're the oldest kid in the family. I think they tease you because you're a better writer and swimmer than they are," replied Felinemon, deciding to carry the cake himself to make Mark feel better. Just then, Mark saw a strange pillar of red light coming out of the sky.

Mark looked at the digimon and said, "Tell my parents I'll be back in a while," and with that, he ran off for the light.

"What do we tell Tom and Kari? They won't believe their son ran off to see the source of a red light!" yelled the confused Gatomon at Felinemon.

"Let's just tell them Mark met one of his friends and will be back after playing games at the arcade," replied Felinemon as Gatomon helped him carry the cake box to their home.

What Mark saw was amazing, for the bottom of the light pillar was a strange four-legged, winged figure, and Tom asked to himself, "What is that?" Suddenly, a strange light blasted out of the pillar and landed in his hands, forming a digivise that looked different from his dad's or mom's. "This is a digivise?" asked Mark as he studied the strange design.

"And you're my partner now!" yelled the figure as he jumped out and tackled Mark to the ground, happily. He looked a little like Felinemon, but his fur was red, with some black stripes, and unlike Felinemon, he couldn't stand on his hind legs, due to he was a little bigger than Mark.

"I'm Red Felinemon!" introduced the red-cat rookie digimon.

To Be Continued in The Firey Roar of Cheetahmon!


	2. The Firey Roar of Cheetahmon!

A New Digi Journey

By Golden Dragon

Part 2:The Fiery Roar Of Cheetahmon!

"Hey, have any of you seen Mark?" asked Nina, one of Mark's cousins, as she held her digimon, Batamon tight in her arms.

Roger, the second oldest kid in the family, grinned as he said, "I bet he's hiding because we have digimon and he doesn't," Suddenly, the door opened and in came Mark, smiling happily, followed by Red Felinemon. "You have a digimon?!" yelled Roger when he saw his older cousin having a digivise and digimon.

"Meet Red Felinemon, my new buddy! Come on pal, I got to introduce you to the folks!" shouted Mark as he and his digimon walked into the kitchen.

"Digi lord here! Did you track down Mark Frangro yet?" went Searchmon's neck communicator. 

The armor digimon turned his large head as he answered, "You bet! I also found several of the original digidestined,"

"Excellent! The high master will be please when he hears we destroyed the digidestined, besides the digi master, Mark! I'll meet you at the party with the secret weapon." went the mysterious voice. 

Mark had finished explaining what had happened to his uncle Tai, showing this by saying, "And that's happened uncle Tai. It appears I'm some kind of special digidestined because I have a new digivise. I'll go see Izzy after school tomorrow and find out more,"

"Mark, I'm going inside to get a drink of water," said Red Felinemon before he ran inside the house. Suddenly, Mark saw a strange clothed girl holding a strange black box and wearing very dark glasses on top of the roof. 

"Hello digidestined! I have a little reunion surprise for you!" laughed the girl as she opened the box and it covered the digimon in green energy, sapping their strength, which would prevent them from digivolving. She laughed again until Red Felinemon rammed into her, making her drop the box off the roof. "My weapon…Get him, Searchmon!" ordered the girl before she climbed down the house. Red Felinemon was able to hold his own against Searchmon, but in the end, he lost the fight. When the mysterious girl ordered Searchmon to destroy Mark, an amazing thing happened…

"RED FELINEMON DIGIVOLVE TO…CHEETAHMON!" yelled the glowing Red Felinemon as he became a large, two-legged, winged cat champion digimon. 

To Be Continued in Part 3:The Mission


	3. The Mission

A New Digi Journey

By Golden Dragon

Part 3:The Mission

"I'll get you!" yelled Searchmon after Cheetahmon had smacked him away from harming Mark. He jumped and wrapped his legs around the red cat digimon's neck. This was a big mistake for Cheetahmon used his strong wings to fly in a spiral motion, making Searchmon dizzy. 

When Searchmon lost his grip and fell, Cheetahmon opened his mouth and yelled, "Flaming Roar!" and shot a blast of fire from it. It hit Searchmon, causing the armored insect to break up into data, leaving the mysterious girl shocked.

"Don't let her get away, Cheetahmon!" shouted Mark before Cheetahmon grabbed the girl with one hand and lifted Mark with the other. "Now, who are you and what do you want?" asked Mark to the mysterious girl. 

The girl left out a sinister laugh as she answered, "I am the Digi lord, servant of the high master. I will conquer all dimensions for my master, and he rule over all, humans and digimon alike," and she continued laughing as she disappeared before everyone's eyes. As Mark was placed down, his father walked to him, speaking in a different voice.

"Excellent, I think you deserve this," Tom said, speaking in the Prophet's voice, giving him a tag and crest. "I, the Prophet who is one with Tom Frangro, presents you with the crest of virtue. Once you accept this, the spirit of the Prophet will be transferred into your body. Do you accept this?" continued Mark's father in the different voice. Mark nodded and when he touched his crest, a blue spirit left Tom's body and into Mark's, causing the teenager to fall on his back.

"Mark, are you okay?" asked Red Felinemon, who had just changed from being Cheetahmon.

Mark got up and replied, "I'm okay. I just feel a little weird," shaking his head to relive dizziness. 

Tom gave a chuckle and said, "Don't worry, you'll get used to it. Having the Prophet is the guidance you need," Mark and Red Felinemon now knew their mission: Defeat the Digi lord and the high master, and save the digital world. A new digi journey has begun…

The End


End file.
